The present disclosure relates to closures for mounting on the top of bottles or other containers, and in particular, to a closure including a tamper band coupled to a cap of the closure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a tamper band that includes retention tabs used to retain the tamper band to the neck of a bottle.
Generally, closures are provided to cover product dispenser openings formed in bottles or other containers. It is known to provide a tamper band that is coupled to the cap portion of the closure by frangible elements. If the tamper band is separated from the cap before a consumer purchases a bottle or container, then the consumer is put on notice that someone may have tampered with the bottle and gained unauthorized access to the product stored in the bottle through the opening, normally covered by the closure. Once the tamper band is separated from the cap, the band remains positioned around the neck of the bottle until removed by the consumer.